De enemigos ah amigos o hasta algo mas
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Slash: Chico x chico (Kenaldo) Quién diría que un pequeño campamento cambiaran las cosas de forma tan radical. Convertir a dos enemigos ah amigos para que un momento justo pensara hasta más allá de la amistad ¿Indebido? Si, ¿Extraño? Bastante, ¿Emocionante? Tal vez. Pero a quien engañaban mientras más peligroso parecía serlo más les emocionaba.
1. El campamento

**Hora de aclaraciones:**

**-Este fic no esta corto bueno no tanto son 1,361 palabras así que digamos que va en dirección media(?) **

**-¿Que es Kenaldo? Para quien no le quedo claro es Kick x Reynaldo (Si, con el a mi me gusta así que si no les gusta esta pareja no lean este fic ¬¬ )**

**-Me base mas en la narración que en palabras de los personajes por que se me hacia mas sencillo**

**-Es mi primer fanfic de ello y creo que el único de esta pareja o si hay mas pásenlas que quiero leer xD**

**Sin mas que decir (o que se me halla olvidado aclarar) el fic serán bienvenido con gusto las criticas**

**"Kick Buttowski: Suburban Darevil" como sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador como a DisneyxD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Clarence Francis Buttowski o más bien conocido como Kick 15 años ese mismo día cumplidos.

Reynaldo o como era conocido en un restaurante Noruego "El oscuro" 15 años 3 días antes que el de Kick.

Estos dos chicos no se esperaban encontrarse ¿Por qué? No se agradaban saben que se odian pero aun así se han ayudado pero ocultan ese agradecimiento solo en ocasiones ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Solo estaban en el mismo campamento que al parecer combinaba la física como el deporte extremo, raro ¿no? Para Kick no era necesaria la física para sus acrobacias pero se le ah olvidado que la fuerza de gravedad va de la mano con esa asignatura. Mientras que con Reynaldo él nunca ah sido bueno para lo extremo pero si para la física una base fundamental para las acrobacias. A lo que íbamos ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Es fácil les toco en la misma cabaña solo ellos estarían ahí pues no había mas espacio para otra persona. Podremos agregar que el mejor amigo del acróbata no está ya que este al parecer se ah ido a Noruega por las vacaciones, e con aquel rubio su novia detestaba esas cosas.

¿Estar en la misma habitación con tu enemigo?, ¿era una nueva clase de tortura? Posiblemente eso era lo peor de todo es que eran equipo, debían apoyarse aunque al inicio preferían sabotear al otro sin paro alguno o al menos hasta que terminaron castigados por terminar haciendo que los demás se llegaran a lastimar. Estaban encerrados en un diferente lugar con una ventana demasiado alta con rejas eh apenas llegaba el calor helado que podían disfrutar pues ahí adentro hacia un calor tremendo, que seguramente morirían deshidratados pero ya era exageración de cada quien como lo sentían

**-Esto es tu culpa-** declaro aquel chico castaño, quien se retiraba el sudor de la frente por primera vez se desasía de su casco pero no dejaría ver su cabello al rubio

**-Tú fuiste quien saboteo los planos de la rampa, por tu culpa nos encontramos aquí-** no importa la situación siempre debía sacar un argumento

Silencio la mejor forma de pasarlo en paz, Reynaldo vio al otro morir mas de calor que el pero claro esos trajes daban demasiado calor y en ese clima era mucho peor usarlos pero aun así parecía resistir, vio sus cabellos marrones lo cual hizo que soltara una risa baja

**-¿De qué te ríes?-** no estaba molesto pero le disgustaba que se burlaran de el por lo que sea

**-Me imaginaba que eras calvo, ahora que lo veo tienes un gran pelo marrón alborotado-**

**-Eres un tonto…-**

¿Lo vio sonreír? Al parecer si lo había visto ya que también le había causado gracia ahora parecía que los dos tenían una mejor relación momentánea. Pasaron más minutos y nuevamente ese aire incomodo invadió hasta que la cabeza de ambos llegaron a una conclusión: intentarían escapar. ¿Cómo? Fácil usar la agilidad y la física en una ¿Qué pasaría después? Tal vez siguieran odiándose como siempre. No fue difícil deben admitirlo cuando finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo las cosas parecían salir mejor y más por que habían logrado escapar ambos de aquel lugar con temperatura del infierno.

¿Fue todo? Realmente no. Empezaron hablar entre ellos, a socializar forzosamente para evitarse más problemas pero no pudieron adivinar que terminarían conociéndose mejor llegando a una situación de agradarse de pasar de enemigo a unos amigos tal vez no tan unidos pero si amigos, empezaron rara vez a llegar a un acuerdo de cómo hacer acrobacias sin salir mal gracias a la física y empezaba a dar frutos ello pues al parecer aquel equipo era el mejor del lugar no porque realmente las acrobacias que hacían fueran las mejores sino que eran los únicos que podían llegar a idear cosas que jamás se les ocurriría así ambos cumplían sus sueños: uno ser "increíble" no de la forma de hacer locuras que lo arriesgaban aunque también lo intentaba, a lo increíble eran a las grandes rampas que creaba tan únicas e imposibles o al menos parecían serlo, el otro podía demostrar ser el mejor deportista extremo de la vida con ello ya calculado los movimientos haciéndolos perfectos como si ya hubiera tenido previsto todo e así era lo tenía previsto de alguna forma.

Poco a poco se empezaron a ver distinto, no como enemigos ni amigos sino como algo mas, era extraño, indebido pero a la vez único ¿Qué había pasado para darse cuenta de ello? Simplemente los días en aquel lugar empezaban a cambiar empezaban a ser mas ellos de una forma tan natural, se preocupaban aunque no lo admitían, se alagaban de alguna manera sin darse cuenta, se alentaban a seguir adelante inconscientemente… ¿Qué pasaba? Se empezaban a ver en cada ellos sus diferencias uniéndolos con las suyas comprobando que encajaban completamente cada vez que hacían eso mentalmente lo negaban. A veces discutían peleaban se decían que se odiaban aun pero realmente lo que les gustaba era ver la perseverancia del otro al no querer rendirse hasta que un vago deseo se llego a pensar: callarse con un beso. Que iniciara una pelea e que un beso fuera lo que los callara diciendo ese "te quiero como algo mas" que se encontraba atorados en sus gargantas.

La física y lo extremo llegaban a poder a congeniar a tener un punto donde se podían encontrar, así era con los dos chicos que al ser enemigos no podían ver ese algo del otro pero sin notarlo también se retaban a superarse muy en el fondo querían estar juntos para retarse ver quien era mejor aunque eran mejor si estaban juntos ya que era una gran combinación. Cuando pasaron a ser amigos empezaron a ver ese crecimiento que se insinuaban entre si de alguna forma agradeciendo el otro por retarlo a superarse de una manera, empezaron a ver que en algún momento podían llegar a un acuerdo e ver que el resultado era de lo más perfecto que eran un equipo bastante bueno para ser real pero aun así callando la mayoría de cosas de las cuales eran diferentes pero eso era lo que les atraía. Cuando llegaron al pensamiento de algo mas habían caído en aquel lugar desconocido el que aceptaba lo indebido quien insinuaba que encajaban de la forma más extraña de lo que pensaban pero eso era lo que realmente les gustaba saber que era extrañamente indebido era lo que le daba un toque de excitación al asunto saber que eran diferentes pero a la vez iguales entre ellos.

Hasta que un día probaron aquello que parecía ser indebido, se besaron en una discusión de siempre intentando callar lo que su mismo corazón latía, era raro, desconocido pero sumamente adictivo. Parecían luchar por la dominación del beso como si llevaran años esperando ese momento cuando el aire reclamo su territorio se alejaron, mejilla encendidas en ambos, sus corazones palpitando con locura. Kick jamás se había sentido así ¿era normal?, Reynaldo ya sabía que era estar enamorado pero su corazón jamás había latido así ¿estaba mal? No lo sabían pero se sentía de lo mejor, era realmente gustoso aquel amor.

Los días pasaban en ese campamento, lo indebido creció al igual que la adicción entre ambos ¿Qué esperaban? Estaban enamorados, por alguna razón se llegaban a complementar aun cuando no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, aun cuando peleaban, aun cuando discutían, aun cuando fingían volver ser enemigos era inútil ¡No podían disimularlo entre ellos! De algún modo habían acabado necesitándose iniciando su locura en secreto lo que solo aumentaba el peligro pero a quien engañaban era lo mejor que les había sucedido.


	2. Antes de volver a casa

_**Honestamente no pensé que terminaría haciéndole continuación a esta historia, pero viendo que sabrá por que en la noche me llegaron ganas de continuar la historia pero bueno Kenaldo (Kinaldo también) tiene poder sobre mi(?)**_

_**Sin mas que decir, ¡El fic!**_

**-Kick ¿estás seguro de esto?-** no es que desconfiara del otro, simplemente de donde quería aventarlo

**-Reynaldo confía en mí, esta colina será fácil de conquistar-**claro para el ya lo era

**-Pero la fis…-**

**-Olvídese de la física-**y sin más le dio un empujón

Al inicio iba bien, al menos no se había llegado a caer de aquella patineta que tomaron prestada hasta que se escucho un estruendoso golpe, claro que el resultado termino siendo desastroso pues el rubio había terminado chocando contra una roca que realmente ninguno de los dos había previsto

**-"Sopas"-**pensó en forma de maldición –**Bueno creo que pudiste usar la física para dirigir. Supongo…-**

**-Calla y ayúdame Buttowski-** quería que dejara ese "humor" aun lado en ese momento

El acróbata solo obedecía corriendo hacia él, ayudándolo a separarse de la roca para su suerte no lucia a ver fracturado su rostro solo eran un par de rasguños, moretones, y una nariz que goteaba sangre. No era tan malo si tomaban en cuenta que no se había fracturado nada.

**-¿Y mis lentes?-**se toco el rostro solo sentía nada, bueno para ser una de las acrobacias que había ignorado la física no había salido tan mal

**-Ehm…-** los vio a un par de metros, rotos completamente al parecer no todo había sobrevivido **-Dime que tienes de repuesto-**

**-…Tienes suerte de que ya no te odie, ahora si me disculpas preferiría ir a la enfermería-**

**-Mejor te llevo, en la patineta será más rápido después de todo esta colina abajo-**

**-Si prometes no estrellarte, acepto-**

No podía quejarse en ese instante, estaba abrazando al otro de forma posesiva por si fuera poco pero era porque aun no se acostumbraba aquello de la velocidad y claro al dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lo bueno es que Kick había crecido un poco en esos días exactamente en 3 semanas había ganado estatura y para ello parecía que en 2 años recuperaría algo de lo que no crecía. No tomo tanto en llegar a la enfermería ahora solo era buscar una excusa para no meterse en problemas ambos pues no tenían permitido ir hasta aquel lugar.

Ambos suspiraron entrando encontrándose con una enfermera que al parecer los reconoció, no por todo lo que habían creado sino por el accidente que habían provocado la primera semana. Solo se paro suspirando mirando al rubio quien parecía salir de una pelea, miro al chico que aun seguía siendo más bajo que el otro quien mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa hundiéndose en hombros. No le era raro que en esos días los dos terminaran acompañándose en casi todo

**-¿Ahora qué paso?-** ya no le era raro atenderlos a ellos

**-Mal cálculo para la acrobacia. Inicio bueno el resultado fatal-** se apuntaba al rostro diciendo lo más obvio

**-Clarence…digo Kick-** recuerda que este odia que lo llamen por su nombre **-¿Con que hiciste que se golpeara?-**

**-Yo no fui, fue la gravedad-** ahora si la gravedad tenía la culpa **–con una roca que salió de la nada-**

**-Las rocas no salen de la nada-**

**-Pues esta salió de la nada-**

Solo suspiro llevándose al rubio atenderlo, algún día sabría por que esos dos parecían a ver cambiado en esas semanas su relación, claro que sospechaba y no sería la primera vez que vería ese tipo de parejas solo que esta sería un poco más joven esa relación.

Agradecía que ella estuviera ahí jamás los delataba cuando pasaba eso incluso terminaba riéndose de ello, era buena amiga. Hablando de amigos el acróbata no pudo evitar recordar a Gunther ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Tal vez solo insinuaría ello para ver la impresión del otro después de todo seguirían siendo amigos ¿no? Después de todo Reynaldo había prometido decírselo a Kendall también para que no hubiera problemas después.

Se sentó afuera de lo que parecía la habitación de ellos del lugar, pues bien era como si estuviera apartada para ellos era la última ya que eran de acuerdo a las habitaciones del lugar e como ellos eran el 25 ya que era la última cabaña, les tocaba la última habitación de la enfermería. Se quedo ahí unos momentos aburrido hasta que lo dejaron pasar a ver al otro, al parecer lo único que quedaban eran los moretones y uno que otro rasguño que eran poco visibles

**-Tienen suerte de que los rasguños sanen más rápido, así no tendrán problemas mañana con sus padres-**

**-¿Vendrán de visita al campamento?-**eh ahí su mal uso de memoria de los días que ignoraba

**-Mañana se acaba el campamento y los recogerán claro que me era de suponer que lo olvidarías- **rodó los ojos parándose y retirándose de la habitación **–****veré si tenemos repuesto de lentes mientras tanto no hagan nada-**

"Nada" la palabra mágica que les permitía hacer de todo, o al menos así era la lógica de ambos; todo se podía referir a tenerse cerca como de costumbre era en la cabaña donde se podía decir que se demostraban su amor en besos y caricias pero nada más, ya que ninguno sabía que era ir más lejos o al menos aparentaban no hacerlo.

**-Te vez mejor sin lentes-** trataba de al menos sentirse menos culpable

**-Que divertido-** no estaba molesto pero a veces parecía que lo estaba **-¿Qué se ve mejor según tu?-**

**-Tal vez que tus ojos resaltan más, son negros y muy bajo tienes un toque azul-**

**-También los tuyos son lindos, castaño oscuro casi de color negro. Aunque sinceramente me gusta más tus labios-**

Como le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Kick, siempre no importa cómo se terminaba avergonzado e dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo si es que tenia suerte. Solo vio como se hundía en hombros cruzado de brazos por lo cual se acerco y lo beso de la nada, simplemente así eran en su relación intentaban hacer feliz al otro cuando el orgullo estaba bajo e claro también ganaban algo a cambio.

Ese beso agridulce era por el momento el primero del día ya que no habían tenido tiempo de darse uno por la acrobacia que realmente no recuerda por que termino haciendo esa estupidez aun sabiendo que iba a salir mal, o cierto, Kick lo había convencido de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque confiaba en el de poder hacerlo pero valía la pena así se saltaban mas clases que por suerte no eran obligatorias.

En ese momento especial cuando el enojo se le pasaba era cuando respondía de forma un poco violenta pero a la vez indefensa. Odiaba eso de estar enamorado que su orgullo simplemente terminaba desplomándose de la nada pero claro era un buen precio pues no siempre era quien terminaba así sino que también cambiaban de papeles e hacia sufrir al rubio en esos momentos cuando él se enojaba ya que aprovechaba que él era mejor fingiendo que no lo perdonaría

**-Lamento interrumpir, pero traía los lentes del joven Reynaldo-**

Bien se puede decir que jugaban bastante cerca del fuego, tragaron duro antes de separarse y mirar a la joven enfermera que aun se encontraba recargada en la puerta ¿Qué hacían ahora?, ¿deberían decir algo? No estaban preparados para ello ya que no los habían atrapado por esas semanas hasta hoy, sonrojados por la pena e sus corazones parando de latir por un momento ¿ahora qué pasaría? Oh vamos debían reaccionar

**-Lamento que vieras eso-**susurro en bajo Reynaldo mirando hacia otro lado

**-¿Nos delataras?-**intentaba simplemente aun tener oportunidad de tener esperanza

Sonrió viéndolos **–Oh vamos chicos, yo no los delataría por ello además de que ya sospechaba de que traían algo entre manos-**

**-¿Tan evidentes somos?-**era turno de que se sonrojara Reynaldo mirándola

**-Vamos, desde que entraron siempre se quejaban de que les había tocado en el mismo lugar; se peleaban sin parar hasta terminar aquí para que un día terminaran haciendo la paz ¿enserio creían ocultármelo?-**

**-Bueno tal vez sea raro pero no creo que los demás piensen que somos pareja ¿Por qué tu si lo sospechabas?-**bueno el también necesitaba quitarse su curiosidad

**-Concuerdo con el-**de las pocas veces que lo hacía **-¿Por qué sospechabas que había algo mas entre nosotros?-**

**-Solo digamos que me gusta el Kenaldo-**se quedo pensando un par de segundos antes de dejar los lentes en una mesita de ahí **–Les digo que, me gusta cómo se oye Kinaldo solo por ello su secreto está a salvo-**

No entendieron bien que era eso, salieron no sin antes que Reynaldo tomara los lentes de repuesto que por milagro eran iguales a los suyos con lo que podría fingir que eran los suyos. Pasaron el día calmados para la vista de los demás como amigos y su secreto como amantes.

Ahora que se acordaban, hoy era el último día del campamento. O sea nuevamente en sus vidas pero ¿seguirían estando la relación en secreto? Apenas se hacían aquella pregunta que era mas que obvio que deberían ponerse un acuerdo. Al menos estaban en su cabaña donde podrían hablar del asunto

**-Y ¿esto seguirá en secreto?-** pregunto el acróbata que bien prefería que siguiera a si

**-Supongo…-** el tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo en público **–Aun así debería terminar con Kendall-**

**-Y yo no podría ocultárselo a Gunther-**

Silencio ¿Qué no tenía otra cosa que hacer en vez de meterse en su situación? Al parecer no

**-¿Te parece si continuamos en lo que nos quedamos?-**

**-Esa es buena idea-**

Al menos, seguían llegando a un acuerdo en esos momentos a un acuerdo que tal vez simplemente les podía aligerar la carga de tener que pensar fuera de aquel lugar.


	3. Volviendo a casa -parte 1-

**Día de Kick:**

Domingo como cualquier otro, donde el amanecer era calmado como cualquier domingo de su vida excluyendo los días importantes que caían en el pero su mente lo atormentaba con algo y ese algo era la escuela. Sus vacaciones se habían acabado e realmente eso apestaba para el pero bueno no se podría quejar de todos modos tendría que ir.

Seguiría durmiendo sino hubiera despertado por el hambre claro ya era normal que este en todas las vacaciones no hubiera desayunado nunca fue de los que se levantaban temprano, miro el reloj 12:00am era medio día así que lo que fuese que comiera seguiría contando como desayuno ¿verdad? Antes de retirarse volvió a mirar a la mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj encontrándose con un plato de huevo revuelto, tocino y jugo de naranja. Miro a la cama de ah lado pero no estaba Reynaldo solo soltó un suspiro alegre.

**-Deberías aprender a madrugar-**escucho a alguien desde la puerta, volteo y sin mas era su n-novio ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría a la palabra?

**-Supongo que debería agradecerte por el desayuno-**

**-No es necesario-**¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El rubio no quería un gracias?

**-¿Qué le has hecho a mi comida?-**muy bien debería dejar las bromas a un lado **–gracias a un así-**

**-Nada solo quería evitarte que no desayunaras esta vez, iré afuera ya sabes donde verme-**

Claro que lo sabía, se podría decir que era su escondite especial para…bueno ya saben ser románticos. Desayuno tranquilamente ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que desayunaba en paz? No lo recuerda pero agradece que al menos ese día si pudiera hacerlo; después de acabar su comida y dejar el plato ahí se dispuso a salir para ver al otro al menos pasarían ese día juntos antes de volver a casa ¿a qué horas los vendrían a recoger? Después de todo no sabía si su familia se acordara de el de seguro el vecindario celebraba la calma que había sin él.

Camino colina arriba suerte era que no era alto el lugar ni largo solo simplemente abandonado, lo cio ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados o al menos eso parecía ya que cuando se acerco se vio rodeado por unos brazos en la parte del estomago para terminar sentado en las piernas de él ¿¡Por qué carajos hacia eso!? Ya sabía que le disgustaba esas posiciones que hacían los novios pero parecía que simplemente su compañero disfrutaba molestarlo con ello

**-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no intentes esas posiciones cursis conmigo?-**lo miro de lado ya que estaba enojado pero también sentía que se había sonrojado un poco

**-Oh vamos, nadie nos está viendo deja de comportarte como chica-**

**-No me comporto como chica ¿¡Por qué crees que odio estas posiciones tan afeminadas!?-**

Y otra mini pelea más, no era su culpa ni la de él, bueno tal vez si era la de el ¡Le estaba quitando el poco orgullo que le sobraba ahí! Bueno debía admitir que era divertido discutir con el otro hasta que por fin ya no escucho argumento alguno ¿se había rendido? ¡Se había rendido! Estaba a punto de soltar ese aire de victoria los que soltaba cuando una de sus acrobacias había salido a la perfección pero alto ¿Qué era ese hormigueo que sentía en su cuello? Miro un poco y era Reynaldo quien le había dado un beso ahí, ahora si estaba a punto de estallar de color rojo que se le había tornado en la cara.

**-Kick estas bastante r…-**

**-¡Cállate!-** bueno ahora si se podría decir que parecía chica

**-Te vez adorable-** maldito, pero aun así lo quería ¿Por qué los sentimientos eran así de raros?

**-Solo cállate…-**

Estaba un poco enojado pero como siempre se le pasaría mientras que el rubio se pusiera a suplicar bueno de algo sacaba provecho de aquella situación, pero aun así deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se le pasara el maldito sonrojo ¿Por qué lo hacía de esa manera? Por primera vez deseaba una explicación lógica de ello.

¿1 hora exacta o con tantos minutos? Era el tiempo que había hecho suplicar al otro por un perdón, hasta que al fin lo perdono después de todo como a las 30 disculpas ya lo hubiera perdonado pero quería ver cuánto duraba. No era malvado solo justo así ambos orgullos estaban a niveles de dejar de existir entre ellos pero claro regaño al otro de que no lo volviera hacer.

Paso el día como cualquier otro, estaban juntos en secreto por ahí aun cuando él jamás ah sido la persona más romántica del mundo porque sinceramente prefería ser alguien de acción no de sentimientos aun así lo intentaba, difícilmente comprendía ello ¿no había instrucciones para esto? Con gusto las leería para entender mejor las relaciones amorosas como la que vivía. Aun así era divertido entre ellos dos ser cursis y a la vez no, agradecía que tampoco Reynaldo supiera del todo ser romántico con alguien que no lo era y si terminaba siéndolo solo lo haría enojar ¿así o más extraño era el amor entre ellos? Más extraño era que aun no importa como seguían juntos que ironía que dos personas que realmente se odiaban ahora terminaran queriéndose bueno así era su vida.

Debe admitir que no se quería ir, quería seguir ahí donde todo parecía ser más fácil, pero no, el destino no quería eso pues justamente a las 2pm llegaron su familia a recogerlo. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Donde estaba era un lugar perfecto, sinceramente no importa cuanta destrucción hacia no era el único que terminaba con la culpa ¿Por qué se debía que acabar todo eso? Quería quedarse más tiempo pero como el destino no quizo eso condeno irse temprano, ni siquiera los días parecían durar las 24hrs como debe ser siempre

**-Maldita sea…-** solo escuchaba como se quejaba

**-Deja de quejarte, a mi es a quien recogen-**vaya al parecer los dos estábamos en la misma de enojarnos

**-¿Tu qué crees porque me quejo? Te vas más temprano de lo que tenía planeado-**

**-Solo ayúdame con las maletas y después te sigues quejando-**

Después de unos minutos de acomodar sus maletas, estaba dispuesto a retirarse con la cabeza en alto como si nada hubiera pasado, claro que solo fingiría estar molesto porque le había tocado con uno de sus enemigos cuando era todo al revés por primera vez agradecía esa mala suerte porque gracias a ella lo había terminado emparejando con alguien que jamás podría adivinar que se podría divertir, suspiro despidiéndose del otro ya que afuera de ahí seria un poco más difícil de verse sin que resultado extraño para los demás.

Salió de su cabaña más bien ex cabaña hacia donde se encontraba su familia para llevarlo de nuevo a casa donde seguramente Brad estaba esperándolo para darle una paliza lo que normalmente pasaba diariamente. Debía admitir que ver a los 4 ahí para recogerlo realmente le había sorprendido mas de parte de Brad quien hubiera apostado que hubiera deseado estar en casa y evitarse tener que socializar como un buen chico

**-Oh cariño te hemos extrañado- **

**-Yo también los extrañe-**claro que cuando se acordaba de ellos

**-¿No estás herido?, ¿no te lastimaste?, ¿te enfermaste?-**aun cuando su madre alguna vez fuera acróbata siempre era algo sobreprotectora en esos momentos en el que el decidía estar solo

**-No mama, vamos a casa que me muero de hambre-**claro que no les quisieron dar de comer esa vez

El viaje fue largo o al menos el lo sintió así pues no hablo para nada solo mirando hacia la ventana del coche hasta que decidió prender su celular, llevaba casi 3 semanas sin tecnología ya que a todo mundo le habían confiscado su celular, lo encendió esperando que hubiera señal y al parecer ese era el milagro del día pues bien si había obtenido. Un pequeño ruido del aparato termino llamando su atención al parecer era un mensaje que nada más y menos era de su mejor amigo Gunther

**-"Que tal el campamento Kick?"-**

**-"Genial, habían colinas, rampas de todo"-**si hablaran frente a frente de seguro se le notaria la emoción

**-"Espero que tu compañero haya sido uno de los mejores, me hubiera encantado ir pero llevaba tanto sin visitar Noruega"-**

Se quedo unos minutos sin saber que contestar, bueno ni sabía si mencionar al otro por lo cual solo pondría como fue al inicio e como acabaron agradándose claro excluyendo el tema de que hasta habían terminando saliendo

**-"Debo admitir que al inicio no podíamos congeniar pero al final terminamos como buenos compañeros"-**

**-"Eso merece una comida, te parece si nos vemos mañana en el restaurante?"-**

**-"Cuenta conmigo amigo"-**

Ultimo mensaje antes de ponerse a jugar en el celular los pequeños juegos que había descargado antes de venir al campamento pues sabía bien que el viaje era de horas y para no aburrirse en unos momentos jugaba y en otros mejor lo apagaba para continuar después, ese fue el caso pues después de unos minutos apago el aparato mirando por la ventana ¿Qué le prepararía el lunes? Solo le quedaba imaginarse que podría pasar mañana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno esto se dividirá en 2, como fue el día de Kick (osea este) y como fue el día de Reynaldo (osea el siguiente) y si subo así los capítulos todos los días son dos razones.**

**-Por que los acabo el día en que me lo propongo osea cuando los subo aquí.**

**-Si los hago diario es por que mis vacaciones están cercas de acabarse e tratare de que me falte menos por acabar ya que quiero que sea largo como de 10 capítulos para mas.**

**Eh quiero agregar algo mas, lo que les quiero comentar es la razón por la que hice este fic y esa razón es:**

**Simplemente por que cada pareja tiene oportunidad ¿no? a mi me gusta Kinaldo (Kenaldo) por que simplemente me gustan algunas parejas que simplemente son indebidas que no deberían estar juntas pero existe algo que sabes que tienen en común que simplemente oculten que se agradan o por el simple hecho que se ven bien juntos. Por lo cual busque de esta pareja y al averiguar que realmente tiene muy poca fama pensé hacer un poco de revolución haciéndoles un Fic que sinceramente no pensé hacer mas de un capitulo pero aquí me tienen luchando por que esta pareja también sea conocida.**

**Eso es todo**


	4. Volviendo a casa -parte 2-

**Día de Reynaldo:**

Domingo en la mañana, 7:00am para ser exactos y el día lucia ser perfectamente tranquilo, el fue de las personas que siempre madrugaban sin importar que fuera vacaciones e aprovechando que mañana seria día de escuela tomaría una de las tantas clases que se había saltado debía admitir que él no era así pero le resultaba un poco atractivo hacer ello además de que no eran obligatorias te dejaban hacer tus locuras mientras no lastimaras a nadie.

Vio a su compañero quien estaba profundamente dormido, hubiera tratado de levantarlo pero dejo que descansara ya que mañana volvería a la rutina de madrugar a fuerzas e como para que se enojara con el por levantarlo mejor se evitaba aquel problema, lo acobijo esperando que al menos se pudiera despertar para desayunar lo que le costaba saber era si despertaría al menos para comer.

Bien llevaba 2 horas repasando el tema de física y con eso era suficiente pues bien no por algo era un genio de aquella materia, 2 horas construyendo cosas para el campamento ¡ahora era constructor! Pensó divertido durante ese tiempo, se pudo a ver negado pero amenazar con decirles a tus padres de cuantas clases te perdiste para mejor estar con tu "amigo" no era buena idea y más si eran 15 clases exactas las que prefirió faltar sin contar de que eran de 2 horas eh que cada hora equivalía a 1 asistencia o sea 25 faltas totales, así que era mejor evitarse problemas y 1 hora en llevar todos sus materiales a su lugar, conseguir desayuno para Kick e dejárselo en la cabaña y tomarse una ducha para estar presentable ese día.

Después de todo eso volvió a la cabaña dejando su ropa sucia en una mochila a lado de la puerta viendo como el otro apenas se levantaba justamente a las 12:00am el medio día, al menos era más temprano que las otras veces

**-Deberías aprender a madrugar-**dijo algo serio pero aun así dándole una sonrisa de que se esperaba que no se levantara como el

**-Supongo que debería agradecerte por el desayuno-**

**-No es necesario-**después de todo así quedaban a mano

**-¿Qué le has hecho a mi comida?-**al parecer se quedo pensando un poco**–gracias a un así-**

**-Nada solo quería evitarte que no desayunaras esta vez, iré afuera ya sabes donde verme-**

Se podría decir que era su lugar especial de los dos, una pequeña colina apartada por lo cual estaba abandonada pues según estaba fuera de los límites del campamento y era una regla existencial no salir más allá del parámetro indicado pero vamos ¿ahora si iba a obedecer? Por supuesto que no, ahí y su novio se podían ver sin tener que fingir que solo eran amigos, ahí podían ser un poco más románticos claro que a él le costaba pues el acróbata nunca fue romántico aun cuando hacia un vano intento de hacerlo pero al menos agradecía eso ya que le resultaba un poco divertido.

Cuando llego se sentó donde siempre, respirando y entre cerrando los ojos, lo vio llegar pero fingió tener los ojos cerrados como si no se diera cuenta de su presencia eh cuando estuvo frente a él de espaldas lo abrazo por el estomago sentándole en sus piernas, esperaba que el otro no lo golpeara ya que se avergonzaba de esas posiciones pero admitía que aun siendo "malvado" disfrutaba ello bastante.

**-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no intentes esas posiciones cursis conmigo?-**

**-Oh vamos, nadie nos está viendo deja de comportarte como chica-**aun se encontraba ese aire de molestarlo insinuando que él era quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación

**-No me comporto como chica ¿¡Por qué crees que odio estas posiciones tan afeminadas!?-**

Empezaron a discutir como cualquier pareja normal, claro que ellos disfrutaban pelearse, ¿Por qué? Tal vez para revivir el primer beso entre ambos y esa escena imitándola eran bastante buenos. Solo escuchaba como el otro entre hablaba y gritaba pues bien tal vez le había dado en el orgullo que difícilmente se reponía, debía pensar en algo ya que un simple beso no bastaría por lo cual se quedo callado recordando una película romántica que alguna vez vio ¿serviría? Era hora de comprobar, se dirigió al cuello de este dándole un beso entre corto y largo. Después de unos segundos se separo viendo al otro

**-Kick estas bastante r…-**no pudo acabar pues no se lo permitieron

**-¡Cállate!-**

**-Te vez adorable-**no mentía le resultaba adorable como se veía

**-Solo cállate…-**

Bien ahora se encontraba siguiendo al otro quien se había enojado ¿Qué tenia de malo decir que se veía adorable? Pues al parecer todo el concepto de la palabra adorable aun cuando fuera un cumplido parecía ser insulto. O vamos ahora debía pensar una forma de que el otro lo perdonara pero para que lo perdonaran era bastante difícil ya que había concluido que le gustaba verlo sufrir cuando le tocaba disculparse aun cuando no fuera justo lo aceptaba.

Una hora con un minuto tardo para que lo disculpara ¿Cuántas veces se había disculpado? Ya había perdido la cuenta desde que llego al 110 de disculpas, vaya si que era difícil de convencer al otro hasta recibió un regaño por el beso para que no lo repitiera otra vez, bien ya se estaba pensando el golpe seguro ya que lo volvería a intentar después e ahora que también lo piensa debería comprarse una videograbadora.

Nuevamente pasaron el tiempo juntos durante el resto del día, platicaban decían una que otra broma incluso se decían algo tierno entre ambos. Ninguno era exactamente románticos al 100% pues bien uno era falta de experiencia y bueno el debía encontrar una forma de ser romántico sin hacer enfadar al otro. Era difícil pero no imposible hacer ello después de todo ambos intentaban ser mejor para que se llevaran bien entre ambos aunque ya lo hacían, nunca se espero eso acabar de la mano con tu ex enemigo quien ahora es tu pareja y no solo eso sino la mejor pareja que ah tenido ¿Qué otra cosa le esperaba? Tal vez un final juntos. Bien hasta sus pensamientos eran algo cursis.

Eran las 2:00pm cuando vino la familia Buttowski a recoger a Kick ¿Por qué tan temprano? Solo podía maldecir por ello esperaba que lo recogieran mucho después. Destino ¿Por qué jugabas así con él? Quería más tiempo a su lado era el único lugar donde era más fácil que estuvieran juntos sin parecer extraño pues aquí nadie realmente conocía su primera relación e al referirse a esta era de enemigos a muerte o así era hasta que cambiaron de forma radical las cosas, además ¿Cómo se verían sin que resultara extraño para las demás personas? Bien como no tenía idea alguna solo se seguiría quejando.

**-Maldita sea…-**¿Qué quería? No tenía otra cosa que hacer, no podía atrasar el reloj de la vida

**-Deja de quejarte, a mi es a quien recogen**

**-¿Tu qué crees porque me quejo? Te vas más temprano de lo que tenía planeado-**En su mirada se podía leer que simplemente quería más tiempo

**-Solo ayúdame con las maletas y después te sigues quejando-**

Accedió ayudándolo ah acomodar sus maletas, entre los dos pudieron evitar el desastre de acomodo en un par de minutos, se despidieron pero no podían durar mucho en ello ya que al parecer querían ir hasta donde estaban ellos y no era buena idea, vio como salía del lugar cambiando su actitud de felicidad a una de asco. Bien al menos su plan había funcionado podía fingir el desprecio de antes así habían acordado ser frente a todos pero cuando realmente estuvieran solos seria como si estuvieran en esta cabaña que también abandonaría para ver al otro partir. Era el campamento perfecto para que después el se tuviera que ir ahora por primera vez odiaba a la escuela por llegar tan rápido de las vacaciones.

Al parecer el encuentro de su pareja no fue mal pues parecía llevarse bien como si no lo conocieran, pero claro que 3 semanas sin verse era normal que se comportaran así. Suspiro pesadamente retirándose a su cabaña que después seria de alguien más, tomaría sus cosas e se retiraría a la salida a esperar a que alguien viniera por el e si pareciera que no lo recogerían con todo gusto se iría en un Taxi.

Al parecer tampoco tardaron tanto en mandar a un chófer a recogerlo. Antes de irse se encontró con aquella enfermera que tanto le agradaba e le pareció buena idea despedirse de ella.

**-Adiós Casey gracias por los lentes-**

**-No hay de que, además yo también me debo ir del campamento-**

**-Pensé que trabajabas aquí-**

**-No, bueno solo cuando mi hija quiere venir aquí ahora regresare a casa para mañana iniciar mi trabajo de enfermera escolar-**

Hubiera continuado conversando ya que la mujer no le desagradaba inclusive también la consideraba como una amiga pero el chófer tampoco lo soportaría tanto por lo cual nuevamente se despidió retirándose al coche, ya estando en el encendió su celular el cual había recuperado después de tanto, ninguna llamada de Kendall u mensaje eso debía ser suerte o al menos hasta que su celular timbro sabiendo que era su novia tuvo que contestar

**-Hola amor-**palabras que ya no significaban nada dedicadas hacia ella

**-Reynaldo te deje no sé cuantos mensajes e llamadas a tu celular ¿Por qué no respondías?-**

Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

**-Lo siento, mi celular me lo confiscaron y al parecer eliminaron todo de llamadas y mensajes pero bueno ¿había algo importante en ellos?-**

**-Sí, ahí te contaba mis vacaciones pero bueno mejor aprovechando te contare lo que hice en ayuda comunitaria, visitando trabajos de contaduría, supervisando la escuela…-**

Sería un viaje bastante largo pero no tanto como se imaginaba que sería la historia de larga además de que le sería un poco aburrida ya que sus gustos como un poco en el había cambiado haciéndolo un poco mas despreocupado gracias a ello se sentía más relajado o esperaba aun estarlo después de la historia.

Ignoro a la chica sin colgarle para que no se enojara, se quedo viendo el paisaje que se disfrutaba por la ventana del coche ¿Cómo sería mañana? Debía planear algo para ver al otro sin que fuera sospechoso pero claro se le ocurriría algo después de todo era un genio pero aun así no era tan fácil encontrar la solución a ese problema.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eh aquí como fue el día de Reynaldo, escrito en la madrugada como entre la 1:00am a las 1:45am ya que bueno sufro insomnio vacacional -en la misma que Kick xD- pero yo no madrugo para que Dios ayude a otras personas. En fin agradezco que al menos pasaran a ver esta rareza de Fic al menos es un gesto de que no estoy tan mal.**


End file.
